YYH Kitties
by CerberusOfThe5
Summary: Hiei, Kurama, Youko, Yusuke, and Kuwabara are cats. To see what they look like go to Ghost's Anime Kitties! No flames.Slight HxB
1. Cat Fight

Cat Fight  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the kitties.  
  
"Yikes! I'm Late!! Koenma is gonna shoot me!" Botan yelled, racing around her bedroom. "Be good kitties!" Hiei, in his kitten body, lifted his head from its spot on the couch cushion just in time to see Botan dash out the door. He turned to Kurama and Yusuke, also in their kitten bodies, sitting next to him. "She forgot to feed us again, didn't she?" he asked drowsily. "WHAT!!" Kuwabara, also in his kitten body, yelled from his sleeping spot on the floor. "Oh hush up." Youko Kurama, in his kitten body as well, yelled back from his spot next to him.  
  
~20 minutes later~  
  
"I'm hungry." Kuwabara whined. All five cats were now seated on the couch in the living room and hungry, though two of them wouldn't admit it. "Hn. I'm not." Hiei huffed, pretending that his statement was true. However, the growling in his stomach gave him away. Everybody looked at him, a sweat drop on the back of their heads. "Fine." He admitted. "I'm starving!"  
  
"Hmph." Youko huffed, similar to the way Hiei did. "I'm not admitting anything to you." He hopped off the sofa and headed straight for the kitchen. Hiei was not far behind. Kurama scratched idly at his neck before following. As for the other two, it took a few minutes to register that they were looking for food and they scrambled after them.  
  
A nasty surprise awaited Kuwabara, however. As he entered the kitchen, a black blur leaped out at him. A reflex sent his paw, claws and all, smack into the back of Hiei's head, sending him tumbling to the floor. "Ow." The black kitten whined, his paw massaging the spot where the orange kitten had struck him. "Well, you scared the crap out of me!" Kuwabara yelled, smoothing his tail that had grown about twice its normal size. "How's it my fault? You made me bleed." The charcoal cat defended, showing the other his bloody paw. Hiei hissed as he leaped at the other cat, landing on him and sending him to the floor. The two rolled and tumbled through the kitchen, meowing and hissing, scratching and biting.  
  
Meanwhile, Kurama, Youko, and Yusuke ransacked the cabinets they could reach and the pantry, looking for anything edible. The jingle of keys alerted the cats to the return of Botan. 'I've got an idea.' Hiei thought, an evil kitty smirk crossing his features. "Kitties I'm Back!" She called through the house. Hiei acted quickly. He ran out of the kitchen and purposefully ran into a table leg, making himself cry (It really doesn't hurt him, but it makes him cry, I don't know why it makes him cry, but it does). "Meeoow!" the ebony cat wailed, landing in Botan's arms. "Hiei, what's wrong? Did you get into a fight again?" As if on cue, Kuwabara skidded to a stop in front of her. Hiei tried desperately, or pretended to, scramble as far away from the orange cat while staying in Botan's grasp. "Kuwabara! Bad kitty! Bad!" she yelled at him, cradling her charcoal kitty. "There, there Hiei. Let's get you cleaned up." As she turned toward the bathroom, Hiei looked over her shoulder, sticking out his tongue at the defeated cat on the floor.  
  
~ A few minutes later~  
  
Botan walked out of the bathroom with Hiei under one arm. "All better now?" He batted her fingers and mewed a cute reply. "Good." She was about to put him down when she noticed a white, plastic dish in front of her. "Mew." She looked up slightly to see Youko standing there. Next to him were the other three cats, each with a different colored bowl in front of him. "Alright," she said, scooping up the kittens. "Let's get you guys some food."  
  
The End  
  
Well? What'd you think? Cheesy? I think that it's cute but it's you opinion that matters, not mine. Review, please. If I get enough, I'll make it a trilogy. Peace out. 


	2. Nice, Yusuke

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Hiei's ability to make himself cry. I think it's cute.  
  
"MEEWWOOWW!" Botan sat up lazily. She looked toward the corner of her room to find 5 empty beds. She groaned, getting up to feed her kittens. "I'm coming." She yelled through the apartment after hearing another meow from the kitchen. There, in the middle of the floor were five cats each with a bowl in front of them. Yusuke's was green, Kuwabara's was blue, Kurama's was red, Hiei's was black, and Youko's was white. Botan dumped a pack of semi-moist kitten food in each bowl and watched her kitties devour it. "Hungry?" The cats didn't even look up.  
  
Ten minutes later, Botan was sitting on the couch watching her early morning soups, Hiei sitting happily in her lap. He purred contently as she brushed his short, charcoal colored coat. Kurama had taken up his spot upon Botan's left shoulder. He licked her ear to remind her that he was still there. Everything was calm and peaceful. It didn't last too long. It never does. Yusuke came tarring through the room, a small blue plaid colored mouse hanging from his mouth. Youko was right behind him, hissing thousands of kitten threats. "Yusuke! I swear, when I get my claws on you all hell will break loose!" Botan sighed. "Hiei, you better go down there and stop him before your friend lets loose the demon cats from the fifth dimension." Hiei sighed and reluctantly left his spot on her lap to stop Youko from calling the demons. Kurama took up the opportunity to take Hiei's spot on Botan's lap.  
  
"You can't catch me! Ha Ha!" Yusuke laughed, looking back at the frustrated cat behind him. Youko hissed and sped up. His quarry was inches ahead of him. Almost there. He sprang. Yusuke quickly dodged the white cat's attack and cut left only to be stopped. Something had a hold of his tail. "Hey, what the." He looked back to see Hiei with his tail in one paw and Youko behind the other. "Give up the mouse or I let him take it himself." Yusuke's eyes grew wide. "Here" He shakily held the mouse out to the pale kitten. Youko took it happily, stroking it and purring. He hissed at Yusuke one more time and left, the mouse clutched tightly in his teeth.  
  
Hiei watched Youko disappear around the corner before returning to Botan. Kurama was in his spot, however. "Kurama." Kurama cocked one eye and smugly looked up. The charcoal kitten looked down at him, eyes burning. He lifted his black paw and smacked his "friend" across the nose. The red cat jumped a good 6 feet, almost to the ceiling. "My spot." The black kitten purred, curling up in "his spot" on Botan's lap. The ferry girl didn't object. That's the way it always went. Every time Yusuke did something stupid like this or this.  
  
Nice ending isn't it. Review please!!! I'm begging, look at me beg! *gets down on hands and knees and begs* I beg good don't I? Ideas are welcome! 


End file.
